Something about the corset
by ifeellikeimlost
Summary: Kurt décide de faire une petite surprise à son amoureux à son retour du travail...


_Ceci n'est qu'une petite pratique de lemon, puisque je n'en fais pas souvent._

_J'espère que vous allez apprécier :)_

* * *

Kurt et Blaine vivaient dans un appartement à New York depuis quelques mois déjà. Ils appréciaient chaque moments passés ensemble et avaient beaucoup plus de temps seul à seul.

Un soir, tous les deux étaient collés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit et parlaient de tout et de rien.

« Blaine, je peux te poser une question? » demanda soudainement le châtain.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, la curiosité envahissant ses yeux noisettes.

« Vas-y. »

Kurt se mit à caresser lentement le bras de son amoureux, évitant de croiser son regard.

« Tu as un... fantasme en particulier? »

Blaine se mit à regarder le plafond, se mordillant pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Leur vie sexuelle occupait souvent ses pensées, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ses fantasmes. Tout ce que Kurt lui donnait lui suffisait amplement. Il baissa les yeux vers celui-ci, regardant distraitement le corps de son amoureux.

« Eh bien... puisque tu as un très beau corps... j'aimerais bien te voir porter un corset. »

L'aîné rougit légèrement tout en croisant le regard de sa douce moitié.

« Il y a une raison en particulier à cela, ou...? »

« Je trouve juste que c'est particulièrement sexy et que ça mettrait tes jolies formes en valeur. »

Blaine déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme blottit contre lui, murmurant par la suite :

« Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de corset pour me séduire...»

Kurt roula les yeux, le repoussant doucement.

« C'est quand même un petit plus... Alors je vais y réfléchir. »

[…]

C'était un de ces soirs où Blaine arrivait un peu plus tard du travail que prévu et que Kurt l'attendait. Cependant, celui-ci avait une surprise pour lui. Vers 22h00, Blaine entra dans l'appartement, retira son manteau et déposa ses clés sur la table. Il chercha son amoureux du regard et dit son prénom à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun signe de vie de la part de celui-ci. Il entra donc dans leur chambre et y découvrit Kurt, couché sur le lit, les jambes écartées et vêtu d'un joli corset rose aux bordures noires. Celui-ci lui accorda un petit sourire en coin en l'apercevant, planté là et complètement bouche bée.

« Allez, approche, mon amour. » susurra Kurt.

Blaine ne se fit pas prier. Il détacha son nœud papillon en se dirigeant vers le lit et en y grimpant, s'approchant de son amoureux en le dévorant du regard. C'en était trop pour lui. Ses jolies courbes parfaitement exposées, son corset moulant parfaitement son corps, sa virilité complètement à découvert, ses longues jambes légèrement élevées juste pour tenter Blaine... Il avait envie de le prendre. Maintenant. De le faire hurler son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il s'époumone, mais Kurt n'allait pas le laisser faire tout de suite.

Le jeune homme au corset fit basculer Blaine, le retenant contre le lit. Blaine le regarda, impuissant et suppliant, murmurant de faibles « s'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire...», mais Kurt ne faisait qu'à sa tête. Il avait habilement retiré la chemise de Blaine, avait détaché son pantalon et l'avait abaissé, de même pour son boxer, et déposait maintenant de petits baisers le long de ses cuisses. Blaine décida de le laisser faire, gardant quand même son regard ancré sur lui, ne voulant pas rater une seule seconde de ce spectacle. Kurt glissa sa langue sur le membre de son amoureux en entier, le faisant arquer le dos sous un spasme de surprise et de plaisir. Il prit le bout entre ses lèvres par la suite, tentant de le faire patienter avec de petits coups de langue qui ne suffisaient vraiment pas. Blaine donna un coup de bassin vers le haut, son sexe se retrouvant donc en entier dans la bouche de Kurt. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas, regardant son partenaire d'un regard beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'habitude et atrocement vicieux. Il commença à faire de légers vas-et-viens entre ses lèvres tout en creusant les joues afin que Blaine sente complètement la chaleur de sa bouche. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes tandis que son cadet agrippait ses cheveux, gémissant sans bon sens. Kurt le relâcha et redressa lentement la tête vers lui, sentant dans tout son être que Blaine n'en pouvait plus.

« Kurt... je te veux... maintenant... s'il te plaît. » murmura celui-ci d'une voix désespérée.

Il se pencha pour attraper le lubrifiant dans le tiroir, mais Kurt l'arrêta, souriant timidement.

« Je l'ai déjà fait pour toi. »

Blaine grogna d'excitation et fit rouler Kurt pour qu'il reprenne sa position initiale. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et écarta ses cuisses, déposant de longs baisers humides dans son cou, mêlant langue, dents et lèvres dans une danse saccadée. Le châtain gémit en le sentant toucher une partie sensible, puis agrippa doucement ses boucles pour le faire relever la tête. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, le tenant le plus qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Il voulait sentir chaque partie de son corps le plus intimement possible. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, brusquement et presque maladroitement, tandis que Blaine frottait leurs deux membres ensemble, coupant le baiser avec de petits gémissements.

« J'en peux plus...» souffla Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

« Prends-moi, je te laisse complètement faire... » murmura ce dernier.

Blaine ne se fit pas prier. Il regarda son amoureux un instant, taquinant son entrée avec le bout de son érection, puis s'immisça lentement en lui, laissant sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de Kurt en grognant légèrement. Son colocataire poussa un petit gémissement plaintif en fermant brusquement les yeux. Le jeune adulte aux cheveux sombres lui laissa un moment pour s'y habituer, puis commença à bouger. Il se montra très doux au début, mais ne parvint pas à retenir ses ardeurs davantage. Ses vas-et-viens devinrent secs, rapides et brusques en quelques secondes, arrachant de petits gémissements aigus de la part de son partenaire. Il se retira quelques secondes après un long moment à bouger ainsi, le front et les cheveux trempés de sueur, pour poser ses mains sous les fesses de Kurt et de soulever légèrement le bas de son corps. Il entra en lui en un coup, lâchant un petit râle en sentant le châtain se resserrer autour de lui tandis qu'il hurlait.

«_ J-Juste là!_ »

Blaine reprit alors ses mouvements saccadés, sa respiration anormalement lourde. Il sentit bientôt son amoureux trembler de plaisir et sut que tous les deux n'en avaient plus pour longtemps. Kurt se libéra partout sur son propre torse et sur le corset en hurlant le prénom de sa douce moitié. Ce dernier vint en lui en admirant cette vision obscène, gémissant tout aussi fortement. Il se retira doucement pour ne pas brusquer son partenaire et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Kurt se tourna de façon à être face à lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Blaine se mit à caresser du bout des doigts les rubans qui attachaient le corset rose fuchsia en souriant niaisement.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille du châtain.

Kurt rit faiblement et murmura à son tour :

« Tu dis ça juste parce que le corset te fais fantasmer. »

« Il n'y a pas que le corset qui me fais fantasmer, mon ange. »


End file.
